Inuyasha's crush
by inuyashas-pen
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang go to high school. Inuyasha and Kouga both want Kagome. but what happens when a new girl comes to the school? InuRin Or Is it?
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha's crush

"What then, Inuyasha?!!" yelled kouga. Kouga was always Inuyasha's rival. Inuyasha and kouga both were in love with kagome. But Inuyasha also loved kikyo. All of them went to the same high school. Inuyasha always hung out with miroku, sango, kagome, and kikyo. Inuyasha ran at kouga with the intent to kill him. But the schools security guard stopped him. "what the hell are you guys fighting for?" keade (the security guard) asked. "Kouga was just being a bit.." Inuyasha started, but keade cut him off, "don't use that kind of language here!!"

Kagome and kikyo were fighting about whether Inuyasha was going to ask one of them out. "he's going to ask me out and you know it!" yelled kikyo. " why would he want you? You've had so many plastic surgeries that you're a living Barbie doll." Retaliated kagome. Both girls were so into their fight that they did not se miroku come up. "I just love catfights!" said miroku. Sango came up and asked, "Miroku dear, aren't we going to lunch?" (sango and miroku have been dating for a while) "In a minute sango." said miroku.

Back to Inuyasha and kouga

In the principals office

"I'm here to help, I am your friend, please tell me what's wrong." Said the principal. Inuyasha yelled "nothing that concerns you!" kouga sighed and explained "we were fighting over a girl." Inuyasha glared at him. (kouga was always a honest person) "so you were fighting over a girl, hmmm which girl?" asked the principal

In the cafeteria

"I cant believe kikyo, she actually thought that Inuyasha would ask her out!" exclaimed kagome. Sango and miroku weren't really listening. They were to busy goggling at each other. Kagome could not stand not being listened to. "FINE, if you don't want to listen to me I am not going to hang out with you guys anymore!!!" yelled kagome. Kikyo came up, "Well it looks like your friends don't even think that Inuyasha will ask you out." said kikyo. "SHUT IT!!!!" yelled kagome.

"NO ONE! ITS NOT YOUR BUSSINESS!!!" yelled Inuyasha. Kouga said, "The girl we were fighting over was kikyo." Inuyasha glanced at kouga but didn't know why.


	2. Chapter 2: The new girl

Chapter 2: The new girl

Inuyasha knew kouga lied. But why? The principal said, "Kikyo? Well boys you're free to go. Just don't fight any more alright?" "Alright." They said in unison. When they were out of the principals office Inuyasha asked "Why did you say Kikyo's name?" "Because her name was the first that came to mind, besides I don't want Kagome to get in trouble" kouga replied. Inuyasha thought about how Kagome was.

"Kikyo is such a bi!" Kagome yelled. Keade came and said, "Don't use that language at school young lady!" Keade then ran off to yell at a gang of kids for tagging a wall. Inuyasha ran up to Kagome. "Hey Kagome!" said Inuyasha. "How's it going?" "Not so good Inuyasha." replied Kagome. "I'm having trouble with Kikyo." Inuyasha was lost in thought._ "Kikyo is troubling Kagome? They were such good friends." _"So why was she giving you trouble?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome then was worried. _"I don't want to tell Inuyasha we were fighting over him!" _ "Oh, it's nothing just we were having a regular arguments about uhhh…" Kagome couldn't think of a good excuse.

Meanwhile Kikyo was listening from the shadows

"_So she doesn't want Inuyasha to know about why we were fighting. Maybe I can ruin their moment together. Hehehe." _ Kikyo looked up and saw a girl she never seen before. This girl had medium long black hair and big brown eyes. Kikyo had heard about a new girl coming to their school. _"Maybe she can do it for me!" _Kikyo ran up to the new girl. "Hey, what's your name?" Kikyo asked. "Rin, what's your name?" the new girl asked. "My name is Kikyo. Hey, you see that boy over there? He likes you! Why don't you go talk to him?" Kikyo said. Rin looked over at Inuyasha and then looked at Kagome. "I'm not sure I think he's busy." Rin said. "Nonsense. Go ahead talk to him" Kikyo said. "I'll be in the cafeteria if you need me." Kikyo walked away. But she wasn't going to the cafeteria.

Rin gulped and walked over when Kagome walked away. "Hey, what's your name?" Rin asked. "Inuyasha, what's your name?" Inuyasha said. He was very confused. "Rin, uhhh, I think you're cute!" Rin said very fast. Now Inuyasha was very VERY confused. _"Why is this girl talking to me? And did she just say that I'm cute? And I have butterflies in my stomach. Is this just a crush or am I falling in love?" _"So, uhhh, I've got to go now. See you later." Inuyasha said trying to get away.

Kikyo walked up to Kagome while Inuyasha and Rin were talking. "Look Inuyasha is flirting with the new girl." Kikyo said in a sing song voice. "F off you stupid living Polly pocket!" Kagome yelled. "Just look you ignoramus!" Kikyo yelled back. Kagome looked and saw that Kikyo was right the new girl and Inuyasha were flirting. Or that's what it looked like. Kagome then stormed away in pain. Kikyo knew her plan worked._ "YES, I got that idiot out of the way now I can go talk to Inuyasha!" _ But when she looked over there Inuyasha had left and Rin was standing there with a blank and blushing expression on her face.

Kagome had ran into Kouga while she was storming off. "Hey Kagome! What's up?" Kouga asked. "Nothing." Kagome replied blandly. Kouga thought,_ "This is my chance to ask her out." _"So Kagome what are you doing this Saturday?" Kouga asked. Kagome knew what was coming she was going to tell him not to bother asking her out until she remembered what she saw in the hall. "Nothing, why?" Kagome asked. "Just wondering if you want to go to the movies with me." Kouga said. "Ok I'll go with you" Kagome said. She wanted payback towards Inuyasha.


	3. sorry

_Sorry I haven't written any thing for a while but my friend got me addicted to Maple Story. But my next chapter will come soon _

_Thanks for your patients _


	4. Chapter 3: the final period of the day

Chapter 3: the final period of the day

Inuyasha was trying to get to his last class of the day; PE. Inuyasha was almost there when he spotted Rin going to the same class. Inuyasha almost stopped in his tracks until he remembered that the tardy bell was going to ring any minuet. So he ran in just as the bell rang. The coach was taking roll. "Inuyasha" the coach said in his usual weird voice. "Here" Inuyasha replied. The coach kept going. Ayame, here, Miroku, here, Sango, here, Kikyo, here, Kagome, here, Kouga, here, Rin, here. "Ok everyone's here. So let's get started run two laps and check in with me." The coach said. "Ok coach Myoga" they all replied.

Kouga and Kagome running their laps

"TGIF right, Kagome?" Kouga asked. "Yeah. I guess." Kagome said. _"Crap I forgot that he asked me out!! Well I should tell Inuyasha just so I can piss him off!" _Kagome thought. "So, Kagome what kind of movie do you want to watch?" Kouga asked. "Well… I am curious about 'Balls of Fury' but also I want to see 'Underdog' so you can pick out of those two" Kagome said. "Ok let's watch 'Underdog' well, now I can go order the tickets" Kouga said. (For some reason kouga orders movie tickets early, even if the movies haven't been out long)

Inuyasha running his laps

"_Hmm so Rin has this class too. Well I guess I can talk to her. But what if I get as confused as last time? This is all confusing. My feelings towards both Kikyo and Kagome seem so weak compared to my feelings towards Rin. Maybe I could ask her out just to see how it would go. But what about Kagome? ARRG why is my life so confusing?!!? Well… wait, where's Miroku and Sango? They're not doing the run! I'm going to kill them! I need advice!!! MAN MY LIFE IS…_he was cut off by a sight that nearly made him run fast enough to kill.

Rin Running her laps

"_Well Inuyasha is…Umm…Wow, He so cute"._ Rin Started to blush._ "Ahh Man here comes Kikyo._ Rin tried to smile but it came out wrong. "What are YOU smiling about?" Kikyo demanded. "What are you angry about?" Rin asked. "You should know that Inuyasha is MINE!! So stay away from him." Kikyo yelled. Rin smiled oddly again. Kikyo was so frustrated that she ran FAST. _"Man, when she's pissed she can be scary!!"_ Rin Thought. She shuddered and continued running.

(Yes its short but I need to build dramatic affect : )


End file.
